Naruto: El RELÁMPAGO KONOHA
by DI3GO S0T0
Summary: ojalá les guste esta historia, soy chileno


Era un 10 de octubre, en una cálida noche en la que nadie espersba que pasara alho que marcaría la historia del mundo shinobi, esa misma noche sería en la que los hijos del "Yondaime Hokage" Minato Namikaze nacerían.

Minato siempre fue conocido por su astucia y esta vez no fue diferente, este llevó a Kushina Uzumaki a una cabaña que él tenía en las afueras de Konoha, este la llevó allí porque podría correr peligro de que la bestia de 9 colas se escapara de Kushina, ya que es bien sabido de que cuando una jinchuriki está teniendo el parto el sello que contiene a la bestia se debilita.

Todo estaba saliendo como es debido, las enfermeras ayudaron a Kushina a dar a luz a un pequeño de ojos azules claros y de pelo rubio, este bebé se llamaba Naruto Namikaze. Pero el no venía solo, lo acompañaba otro bebé con el pelo rojizo y ojos de color morado como los de Kushina, este se llamaba Menma Namikaze

Cuando se escuchó una pequeña explosión fuera de la casa en la que estaba la ahora feliz familia, Minato lo fue a investigar, dejando sola a Kushina con sus 2 bebés y de las sombras apareció un enmascarado que solo se le podía ver una parte de la cara y ese era su ojo, pero no cualquier ojo, era el muy reconocido dojutsu del clan Uchiha, era el Sharingan.

Normalmente Kushina hubiera peleado en esas situaciones de peligro, pero gracias al reciente parto esta estaba debilitada. El enmascarado simplemente agarró a Kushina y se la llevó a la dimensión que poseía el Mangekyou Sharingan del antes mencionado enmascarado.

(en la dimensión del tipo misterioso)

-Quedate tranquila Uzumaki, esto solo te dolerá... mucho

fueron las palabras que este dijo antes de empezar con la extracción del kyubi.

pasaron 5 minutos y kushina ya habia perdido gran parte del kyubi, al parecer el enmascarado era hábil al momento de deshacer sellos.

(minato en el mundo normal ya estaba buscando por todas partes a Kushina y el ya se había percatado de que todo era una trampa para atrapar a la pelirroja)

Cuando volvieron al mundo normal llegaron

Una Kushina a punto de desmallarse por el gran esfuerzo de evitar que le quitaran al zorro y tambien por el hecho de haber dado a luz a dos niños, un enmascarado con propósitos maleficos poseedor del Sharingan, ah y también un kyubi (XDDD)

Cuando el Yondaime se percató de la precencia de Kushina gracias al modo sabio de los sapos que el habia aprendido hace unos 6 años en el monte myöboku fue inmediatamente hacia allí, solo le bastó medio segundo para llegar con Kushina, gracias a un sello del Hirashin no jutsu que el le habia puesto a la pelirroja por seguridad.

el enmascarado cuando se dió cuenta de que Minato estaba allí le dijo:

–Asi que el Yondaime vino a rescatar a su querida esposa, es como si fuera un cuento de hadas el héroe de pelo amarillo viene a rescatar a la damicela en apuros–dijo sarcásticamente mientras Minato solo estaba callado y con cara seria pensando en un plan para derrotar a un ser que puede hacerse intangible.(estaban arriba de las cabezas del monumento hokage, mientras que los Anbus, jounins de la hoja y el "Sandaime Hokage" Hiruzen Sarutobi intentaban retener al kyubi)

–Por qué haces esto? cual es tu objetivo?–dijo Minato intentando hacer monologar al misterioso hombre, cosa que no resultó– Dichoso Minato, crees poder hacerme monologar?

–Era una buena estrategia– dijo Minato antes de lanzar un kunai con un papel bomba hacia el enmascarado, pero un segundo antes de que el papel explotara minato sacó a la debilitada Uzumaki del lado de el enmascarado gracias al hirashin no jutsu.

(En la cabaña de Minato)

–Kushina, quedate tranquila, detendré a ese infeliz y por mientras tú descansa, se que por haber dado a luz a dos bebés y que te quitaran al kyubi hizo que tu cuerpo se debilitara, asi que descansa un poco por mientras.

–Vaya, parece que tenemos un mini yondaime por aquí– dijo el enmascarado apareciendo por el suelo y tomando a Naruto– Este bebé será quien sea mi sucesor o quizás lo mate ahora mismo, que prefieres Cuarto Hokage?– dijo malvadamente mirando al Namikaze quien ahora si estaba furioso por lo recién acontecido.

–Escuchame mal nacido suelta a mi hijo o sino te lanzare un rasengan a toda potencia, que hará desaparecer esa asquerosa máscara–dijo el rubio enojado, pero la amenaza no surtió efecto en el misterioso Uchiha.

–Crees que esa estúpida amenaza me hará retroceder a mis planes con este niño??–dijo el enmascarado, poniéndose en guardia al igual que el rubio Hokage

NOTA: LA BATALLA SERÁ IGUAL QUE EN LA SERIE, SOLO QUE LOS DIÁLOGOS SERÁN MAS A MI ESTILO, TAL VEZ INCLUYA ALGUNA QUE OTRA GROSERÍA, ASI QUE SI NO LES GUSTA LA FORMA EN LA QUE HAGO LOS DIÁLOGOS ME LO DICEN EN LOS COMEMTARIOS.

–Empecemos asqueroso pedófilo Uchiha

–Esta bien risitos de Hokage

El rubio no lograba encajar golpe alguno, gracias a la habilidad del enmascarado de poder hacerse intangible, pero el se percató de algo.

–Ya veo tu técnica, al parecer tu logras hacerte intocable cuando uno te va a atacar, pero al momento en el que tu atacas obligatoriamente debes hacerte tangible, me equivoco??– lo dijo con una actitud algo confiada, muy rara en el Namikaze.

–Vaya vaya, así que la princesa astuta se dió cuenta de la debilidad de mi técnica, pues entonces verás lo que puedo hacer imbécil–dijo furioso ya que le descubrieron un punto débil a su infalible técnica.

Nota: AQUI PASA LO QUE SUCEDIÓ EN LA SERIE, MINATO SE TELETRANSPORTA A SU KUNAI Y LE CHANTA TODO EL RASENGAN A TOBI

–Eso es lo que te mereces, PERRA–dijo el Yondaime haciendo que el Uchiha perdiera el control del Kyuubi.

LO DEMAS ES COMO EN LA SERIE

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

_


End file.
